


Little to Smile For

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick doesn't have much to smile over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little to Smile For

There is not much in life that seems to be just right for me now. Ever since Bruce brought us home, things have been ... unsettled. Not just with my decision to move, and the way Barbara is just ignoring what happened.

I've just been out of my depth, trying to find a place for me in a world that seems to have too many Bats. It's hard to be happy when your ex-fiancee won't talk to you, when your city is a warzone, and your little brother is slowly going insane.

That last...I did something about that. I sent him a genuine case of borderline insanity to watch over. It should pull him out, if I know her. She won't let him brood or ignore her for long.

And it puts a very big smile on my face to know I finally hit Deathstroke where it hurt, to steal his daughter like that.


End file.
